BromanceSorta
by XxXAuthors793
Summary: This is a story dedicated to one of my friends Sarah. This is apart of a Summer Fic. Exchange. Hope you enjoy it! This is a story about Conner and Travis Stoll hanging out and having fun with their half-sister Sarah. Much better than summery! Oneshot.


**This story is dedicated to one of my friends one her named Sarah. Love ya babe ;)**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! I only own the plot.

---

BANG!

_Ow! Great first day of summer at camp when everyone else comes and I'm already getting beat up, BY THE CEILING OF MY CABIN!_

Sarah thought as she clutched either side of her head with her hands.

Once she 'squeezed' the pain out of her head she swung her legs of the side of her bunk expecting a ladder to be under her feet. Instead air replaced the ladder and she fell right off the edge of the very high top bunk and hit the floor.

THUD!

She screamed a muffled scream.

"You okay Sarah?" Travis Stoll asked Sarah, towering over her body.

"Do I _really_ have to answer that?" Sarah asked through clenched teeth.

"I guess not." He said holding out his hand, helping Sarah up to her feet.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Conner asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sarah reassured her half-brothers. "Gods why are you guys so nice all of a sudden? Lose a bet?" Sarah asked smirking. She walked over to her bag and pulled out an outfit to wear.

"No, we didn't lose a bet." Travis mocked.

"Geez, can't we be worried about our little half-sister?" Conner asked as Sarah went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Well, I mean yeah, but why now all of a sudden?" Sarah asked from the bathroom.

"…Because your friends paid us to be nice to you for the day." Conner muttered thinking Sarah wouldn't hear, but she did. She came out wearing light blue skinny jeans, red converse, and a tight white t-shirt with a bunch of signatures written everywhere. Patriotic much?

"Oh, so you're being _paid_ to be nice to me. I feel so loved." Sarah said sarcastically while running a brush through her hair. Travis hit Conner in the stomach.

"Nice going." Travis growled to Conner.

"Sorry!"

"Look Sarah, we want to be nice to you! Paying us just made it more fun for _us_." Travis explained, joking about the last part and Sarah caught it. She smiled and put her brush down.

"Awh!" she cooed and ran up to the twins and hugged them around the neck at the same time.

"You guys do love me!"

"Let's not push it." Travis and Conner said at the same time. Sarah got off them.

"Sorry, sorry."

"How about we use the money we got to go get some ice cream?" Conner asked.

"You guys know me to well!" Sarah exclaimed running out the cabin door. The twins laughed and ran after her.

The trio got to Carvel and they all ordered a double chocolate cone with extra rainbow sprinkles. They walked back to camp licking their cones fast so they wouldn't melt and talking about random stuff.

"You guys want go to the beach to finish the rest of our cones since we all don't have that much left anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." They said simultaneously.

"Okay, but first you guys got some ice cream on your guys noses."

"Where?" They asked at simultaneously crossing their eyes to look at their nose.

_They're idiots but they are my idiots :)_

"Right…There!" Sarah yelled taking each of their ice cream cones and pushing up to each of there noses so it would stick.

"Got it." She smiled.

"Should I run?" She asked. They both nodded, she dropped her cone and ran full speed toward the beach's dock, bad idea because now she is trapped.

She stopped and put her hands on her knees to take a breather. Then she felt her arms being grabbed. She looked up in shock and saw that Travis had her right arm and Conner had her left. They lifted her up and threw her off the dock and into the water…or that's what they had planned, but Sarah grabbed their arms too and pulled them into the water with her.

When they resurfaced Sara hugged them both around the neck again.

"I love you guys so much." She whispered to her brother.

"We love you too." They responded together.

**Awwwh! I personally loved this one! It's probably one of my best stories. XD**

**it'd be nice if you could review :)**


End file.
